<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoco Pocus by Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437828">Hoco Pocus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger'>Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOH Oneshots (Stuck in Human World) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also not very good, Another one of the things I had written a while ago but never posted, F/F, I'm far too tired to put much effort into tagging, Read if you want to don't if you don't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a jock gets made a fool of, Amity comes out, and overall, there is fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOH Oneshots (Stuck in Human World) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step Back, Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you’re Luz, right?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Luz said, gently closing her locker. It was kind of an odd sight; she had the looks and the posture and the overall appearance of one of those ‘popular mean girl’ archetypes, and yet was one of the nicest people you would ever meet.</p><p>Ever since that summer, a year ago, where she and Amity had been locked in the human realm, her life had taken such an amazing turn. She ended up going to a new school building that was much bigger than her middle school, and although a lot of kids still had bad feelings about her, it mostly gave her a chance to start fresh. She had made it onto the cheerleading team during the football season and the girls’ basketball team during the basketball season. She had gotten popular. Her life was amazing.</p><p>It wasn’t just Luz’s life, either. Luz, having caught Amity up on everything in the human world except the likes of the internet and current entertainment industry, introduced Amity to the vast genre of 21<sup>st</sup> century pop. Amity had been instantly enraptured, and borrowing some of Luz’s allowance, bought a microphone and tried recording a song of her own. At first it was just vocals on SoundCloud, but eventually a publisher came across it, got a background music writer for her, got her songs copyrighted, and got her in the mainstream. And holy shit, had her songs blown up. She and Luz’s lives were amazing.</p><p>Not only that, Luz had had a growth spurt and, uh, filled out. The cheerleading uniform she was wearing for the game that night wasn’t helping things either.</p><p>“Hey,” a blonde dude said, trying to make it sound smooth. In practice, it sounded stupid, but Luz gave him the benefit of the doubt. Of course, she had a feeling where this was going, and decided to mess with him just a bit.</p><p>See, she and Amity were together. They were dating. The thing was, though, Amity wasn’t out yet. She and Luz had talked about it, and Amity had said she just wasn’t ready. She was considering coming out at Homecoming, but just hadn’t quite yet. So because of that, everyone thought Luz was single.</p><p>And god, was it annoying.</p><p>“Jack, right?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s me. And you’re the infamous to just famous Luz Noceda, huh.”</p><p> “Haha!” Luz’s laugh was enough to warm someone’s heart. Only Amity really got to have claim to it, but others could hear it, so, not much could be done. “Why are you calling me famous? The new girl has like 3 of the 5 songs she’s produced so far in the top 100 board or something like that, doesn’t she?”</p><p>Luz, of course, knew this for a fact, and constantly gushed about amity to herself in her head.</p><p>“Isn’t she one of those theatre kids, I don’t really care about them…”</p><p>“<em>Yep</em>,” Luz thought. “<em>He’s still the asshole that bullied me when we were in middle school. And now this? God, honestly, why?</em>”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I guess I can see where you’re coming from with that.” Luz, who herself did her own bit of acting in her spare time, managed to lie through her teeth. “Anyway, what did you want to ask me?”</p><p>“You know how homecoming is in two weeks, right?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How would you like the honor of being my homecoming queen?”</p><p>It took a lot of effort on Luz’s behalf to not burst out laughing.</p><p>“I’ll think about it!” She smiled.</p><p>“Aight. Here’s my number,” he said, handing her a piece of paper. “Call me, let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s that important to you, Luz, I suppose I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Well, no!” Luz quickly retorted. “I don’t want you to feel forced to!”</p><p>Amity giggled. “No quiero perder tu risa…” Luz sighed. “What?” “Nothing! What were you saying?”</p><p>“Well… I was saying I don’t feel forced into anything. I want you to be happy. If you want to tell people we’re together, I’m willing to! Just, let me figure out the plan on it, okay?” Luz stood in front of Amity, standing up on her toes and planting a peck on her lips.</p><p>“Te quiero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Pair of Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music.</p><p>Chatter.</p><p>Laughter.</p><p>You know, an average high school dance.</p><p> </p><p>Amity should have been enjoying it. After all, she even helped plan part of it. Instead, she was wracked with nerves, losing her mind.</p><p>Tonight was the night. She was going to come out. Well, not really saying anything, but, she and Luz had planned a dance out and had practiced. They were going to kiss. Basically the same as coming out.</p><p>It’s not like it would be a surprise. She was a theatre kid, after all. Aren’t they all gay?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Whatever</em>,” Amity thought, smoothing down her dress.</p><p>Luz, the stubborn ball of endless love that she was, knew Amity was worried about fitting in, and surprised her with the perfect dress. It was modeled after her prom dress from a year ago but wasn’t quite the same. It had no sleeves, and it was a strapless top, but other than that it was largely the same. Black fabric. A beautiful gem on the chest. Pink skirt. Amity had loved it, much to Luz’s delight.</p><p>Amity remembered looking at a mirror that evening as they were getting ready and was very surprised. That was her? She looked… alluring. She had to admit, she was showing a bit more skin than she liked, but so seemed to be the standard in the human world, and she didn’t mind it too much.</p><p>But then, Amity looked at Luz.</p><p>…and almost passed out. Luz was wearing a black bodycon dress that went down to just above her knees it was held up at the top by a sort of string tied around Luz’s neck. While Amity had opted to go with closed heels to try to match the occasion, Luz had opted to just wear a pair of black boots with purple laces. Classic Luz.</p><p>“I-” Amity was having trouble breathing. “You look amazing.”</p><p>“You do too, my amazing date.” Luz smiled, dragging amity out the room that they now shared in Camila’s house, downstairs, and out to the limo Amity had rented. Seriously, blowing up music-wise can take in quite a bit of cash.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sat around, looking for Luz. Luz had promised the other cheerleaders that she’d join them in the photo booth, and she and Amity were supposed to meet up with each other after that, but they ended up getting a bit lost. Eventually, though, they found each other by the punch bowl.</p><p>Suddenly, the music quieted down, although it was still going.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, gentlemen, and other associates in the crowd, may I please have your attention? It is time to announce this year’s homecoming royalty!”</p><p>Cheers went up, and Luz dragged amity up by the stage. After this was usually when they did the slow dance, and Luz wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. “After counting all of the votes, there was a near tie between two individuals. However, one girl won out. She’s one of the kindest, happiest people to ever bless this school’s cheerleading and basketball programs and is fully deserving of her title. Which is why, tonight, I’m excited to announce our homecoming queen,”</p><p>Drumroll. Because suspense.</p><p>“LUZ NOCEDA!”</p><p>Jack stopped by, not noticing amity. “Hey, Luz,” he said, putting his arm around her. “I noticed you haven’t been dancing with anybody or anything like that tonight. You need a date to take the other crown?”</p><p>Liz paused, pretending to be thoughtful. “As a matter of fact, I do!”</p><p>Amity froze. “<em>What? Did I hear that correctly? Nonononononono, surely I misheard, I thought we</em>-“</p><p>“Awesome,” Jack smirked, grabbing Luz tighter. Luz was trying to fake him out and knock him down a peg or two, but then he tried to grab her tits, and Luz decided to shut him down right there.</p><p>“Which is why it’s lucky,” Luz replied, grabbing Amity’s hand to pull her closer while simultaneously pushing Jack away, “that I have a date.”</p><p>The two stepped up onto the stage, smiling. The clapping and whoo-ing stopped for a moment as the crowd saw that Luz brought a girl on stage. For most people it was just a momentary “oh, ok, cool!” Moment before they went back to clapping. There were the few in the crowd that seemed to have an issue with it, especially Jack, but neither Amity or Luz paid them any attention. Amity, blushing like a tomato, just smiled and waved as Luz handed her the king’s crown for her to don, while Luz claimed the queen’s one for herself.</p><p>“Feel free to make a speech,” the principal said, gesturing towards the microphone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know what to say,” Luz began, as the crowd quieted down to listen. “I didn’t expect to be even in the running, let alone to win, so I don’t have anything prepared, but, uh, I’ll try.</p><p>“Thank you all. Not for the nomination. Well, yes for the nomination, but like- gah. What I’m trying to say is thank you all for giving me a new chance. Some of you may not know this, but I haven’t always been, exactly, the most logical of people. I did some stupid shit in the past. Primarily involving taking venomous animals to school, but uh, yeah, I digress. Last summer, and this year, have been a huge turnaround for me. I really appreciate the chance and all the support, and all the friends. It means a lot to me. So thank you. Thank you so much.</p><p>“Lastly, though, I want to take a moment to thank my amazing girlfriend, who actually wrote this next song!” With that, Luz winked at the DJ. “<em>Damnit, Luz, why would you do this to me,</em>” Amity groaned in her mind, as her latest release, Devil Town, started playing. She was about to complain to Luz, but before she could, Luz grabbed her and kissed her. “<em>I love romance as much as the next guy, but this is a little crazy</em>,” Luz, thought, surprised by the cheers at their kiss.</p><p>“Thank you, Luz,” Amity whispered. “This has been one of the most amazing nights I’ve ever had in my entire life. Almost as good as Grom.”</p><p>“Gracias por ser mía.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To say coming soon would be a lie, the more accurate term would be something like -<br/>I have it like 60% written but I don't know how I feel about it, it may be coming soon, it may be coming eventually, I don't know: A oneshot about a party despite me only having been to like 4 parties total in my high school career.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>